1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection device for a body to be inspected such as mass produced containers and to an inspection device of foreign matters in liquid filled in a transparent container such as glass bottles and PET bottles.
2. Conventional Art
Such as glass bottles and plastic bottles (bodies to be inspected) in which liquid such as medicine, eutrophic medicine and refreshing drink is filled are successively produced in great amount through mass production process. An inspection of possible foreign matters included in the filled in liquid is indispensable. FIG. 4A shows schematically a conventional inspection device.
In FIG. 4A, a rotor 50 is provided for such inspection in which bodies 51 to be inspected are successively sent from another transportation line, are successively taken in and are caused to be rotated and suddenly stopped to perform the foreign matter inspection. The rotor 50 is provided with rotatable stands for loading the bodies to be inspected around the circumference thereof and the bodies 51 to be inspected are placed and held on the rotatable stands. At two angle positions in rotating direction of the rotor 50 two picture image taking means constituted respectively by a combination of a camera 52 and an illumination 54 and by another combination of camera 53 and illumination 55 are provided. Along the outer circumference of the rotor 50 two belt drive units 56 are provided, which are driven according to an acceleration and deceleration pattern shown in FIG. 4B, thereby, the bodies to be inspected are once rotated and then stopped, after such activation only the filled in liquid rotates and is agitated due to inertia force. During rotation of filled in liquid due to inertia force, foreign matters included in the filled in liquid can be easily observed. Accordingly, the picture image of the rotating filled in liquid is taken by the sensors 52 and 53 and the picture image taken is processed to perform inspection of foreign matters in the filled in liquid.
In the above conventional example, since the bodies to be inspected 51 are driven from external by a belt, an accurate control such as of acceleration and deceleration and rpm thereof was impossible. Further, the acceleration and deceleration pattern deviates from a target solid line to dotted lines as shown by in FIG. 4B depending on conditions and secular change and the reverse rotation of the bodies to be inspected was also difficult. Accordingly, the accuracy of the foreign matter inspection was limited.